redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sambrook the otter
Hey, I have the first post!--Tree Climber Talk! 16:54, 23 December 2008 (UTC) You really will draw something for my fan fic?--Tree Climber Talk! 17:00, 23 December 2008 (UTC) NEW SECTION! New section added to A Greeneyes Christmas!--Tree Climber Talk! 17:19, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Four comments in a row. I plan to be illastrating most my fan fic myself, but I would love it if you could draw the six dibbuns, posy, spike, Ferdy, Coggs, Mort, Belle, and Gonfflet all playing around the christmas tree.! Thanks!--Tree Climber Talk! 17:36, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Picture How is it coming, need anything, man? Rakkety Tam Talk! 18:30, 23 December 2008 (UTC) No, he dont have weapons. if u can, plz put little metal spikes on his paw nails, they are poisen war spikes. sounds great Rakkety Tam Talk! 20:02, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, no problem. Thank YOU, really.tell me when it's done. BTW, Do you use color? Rakkety Tam Talk! 20:55, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Text in signature for pic Hey Sambrook, I don't remember how to add a pic to my signature. I accidentally deleted it from preferences and saved, and now the signature shows up as this: Skrabb-a-log [[Image:Log-a-log.jpg]] 19:59, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I don't want it to be like that. Can you just tell me the basis of how text is supposed to look when I enter it in Preferences? And how do you get color? --Skrabb-a-log Hey Sambrook srry to bother you again, but my signature is still not working. This is what I enter in preferences when I changed my signature: Skrabb-a-log 20px | Talk! And this is what it shows up as: Skrabb-a-log 20px | Talk! The problems are that the talk! part doesn't link back, and my image doesn't show up right. I DID upload the image. It's called . For some reason, when I add that part to my signature, it doesn't work. Now that I've noticed, can you tell me how to reduce the size of my picture? Can you help me? Skrabb-a-log 20px | Talk! 20:38, 23 December 2008 (UTC) WOW!! YOU ARE GOOD!!!! I saw thw cougar- Awesome!!!! Shieldmaiden Talk! 02:54, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I'm with sheildmaiden, that picture is amazing!--Tree Climber Talk! 02:58, 24 December 2008 (UTC) it's still amazing, you really are good. --Tree Climber Talk! 03:05, 24 December 2008 (UTC) there only two that I will be putting up for now, that will be a few days after christmas.--Tree Climber Talk! 03:33, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :P.S. That keyla picture is great! WOW That picture of Keyla is really good- did you get the schematics from the TV show picture? Shieldmaiden Talk! 03:43, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Actually It would have been easier to go to Keyla's page- there's a better picture there, still from the TV show. It (yours) is really good! Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:00, 24 December 2008 (UTC) UPDATE! New section added in A Greeneyes Christmas!--Tree Climber Talk! 04:39, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Thank YOU!! Holy Cow! Thats amazing, I love it! My book Has come alive. Thanks so much, its perfect, man. You rock!Rakkety Tam Talk! 22:26, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Update Chapter 19 of Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part II. Can't wait to see your face! Shieldmaiden Talk! 15:03, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi! thanks for showing me how to make a signature. it turned out like this hehe. --ladyamber88 Talk! 01:23, 25 December 2008 (UTC) is this better? --ladyamber88 Talk! 04:04, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Picture Request Since you have a digital pentablet, may I be the first to request a picture drawn on it? xD Can you draw Kaylee from Otter Delta walking through the woods XM8 rifle at the ready? Some details: :She has dark reddish fur :Sapphire colored eyes :Maybe a gold colored ankle band like you did with Adena, if it looks good :It's from a left side view with her turning slightly so you can see both eyes :This tattoo (http://www.greatwoodworks.com/images/armbandtat43.jpg) on her left arm :The XM8 is in her paws at mouth level, aiming with a laser dot shining out :No woods because I know how much you hate drawing backgrounds lol Thank you a whole bunch if you want to draw it!!! Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 19:35, 25 December 2008 (UTC) PS think of it this way, this adds another technique to your arsenal, drawing guns and tattoos YAY!!!!!! But as I said before, time is of no consequence to me, also yay to your attempting to background in this one xDDDD ????? Sambrook I have a question. Are we really friends?--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 15:20, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I don't know. I just wanted to be sure matey!--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 21:59, 26 December 2008 (UTC) New things HI Sambrook the new names of the books in my story are as follows: One:The Claws of Doom. Two:The Marked one. Three:Destiny of One.--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 22:03, 26 December 2008 (UTC) GRRR I posted half of this earlier, but Iguess it didn't save. Grrrr! Any ways, here goes. First, Zounzdican is a SHE, NOT a he. SHE is weaing a tunic, boots and baggy trousers, typical sea rat wear, with a broad leather belt. Through the belt is stuck her naked sword. It is a hand-and-a-half sword, only it has two spikes as long as your middle finger on either end of the tip, like the capital letter 'T'. The pommel is a large white pearl. There is almost no guard, save a piece of metal barely big enoughto shield her paw. She has a dagger in her boot and a large black cloak. As I said before, she is beautiful yet cruel. A gold earring in one ear, the other ear is ragged. Keyla- Keyla is wearing a plain tunic and trousers witha homespun belt. His dagger and sling are thrust through it, and the pouch is threaded onto the belt. There is a burn on his paw, about where the palm is on our hands (I think the proper term is a 'pad'.) He has a scar on his tail, (from the arrow he took in MTW), and is the tallest on the quest. Don't forget, if you show his back, the scars he got while being whipped as a slave. NOTE- I'm not sure of the position- he also has dual-ended javelin. Tullgrew- Is wearing a tunic similar to Keyla's, but it is lighter in shade, and it's longer. The scars on her back are not as bad, and she has a bundle of javelins strapped to her back. The thrower is about arm lentgh, and is in an easy to reach place in the belt. She is the second tallest. Celandine- Is the third tallest (squirrels are bigger than mice). Depending on the time the picture is set, the frills and lace on her dress may be fresh or torn off. She has a quiver of red-fletched arrows (Again, depending on the scene, her bow is either sraight or bent.) Brome- Penultimate on the tallness meter. Has a bag of herbs slung across his chest, and a pouch of stones and sling, hooked on in the same fashoin as Keyla. (again, dependin on the time frame, wounds inflicted by the gulls.) Grumm- Shortest on the quest, has a ladle (what else?) and a pouch of stones thrust through his belt. Hefty digging claws, a scar on the side of his head. Okay, those are the five questers and the villainess. Do you want other schematice, such as Redeye, Gammage, Ruton, ripeye, Trouble, etc? Also Dark Wave? Shieldmaiden Talk! 01:29, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Brome Thanks I really like my sig now! Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 23:22, 27 December 2008 (UTC) When uploading Fan Art Please include the following in the description: Fanart used with permission. Category:Fan Art --LordTBT Talk! 08:19, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Picture details Umm, I guess she is wearing a forest green tunic, tannish-brown boots, and you decide what type of pants she wears. Make her look sexy dangerous xD Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 02:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I think sleeveless works better Ta daa Zaran Rhulain Message me! 16:39, 29 December 2008 (UTC) My sibling demanded me to ask What grade you are in. (I'm in eighth, and 13 years old.) AWESOME PICTURE, MATEY!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:07, 29 December 2008 (UTC) YAY!! Somebeast my age who's a fan of Redwall!!! (I'll be 14 soon!) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:19, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, Feb 20th. (sorry, my social security number is under wraps) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:24, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ? Which one? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:42, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, She's an otter, carries a sling, well, has brown fur and a scar on her cheek, the shield is a buckler and has a special grip that can be easilly moved from arm hold to fist hold, and well . . . havn't really thought about her. Am mainly concentraing on Noonvale Saga, but when I finish that, she'll be in a story. (On my user page she's Finnbarr's sister, but the character who'll be most like the Shieldmaiden of my imagination is Taryn Streambattle the Wanderer {Yes, related to Jeod.}) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:56, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Lucky You have digital art! You are so lucky. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 15:49, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks My art will be up tonight. I'm going to post a fanfic later too. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 17:33, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Chapter Six Chapter Six is here!!! Hooray!--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 15:32, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Picture Sambrook if your not to busy mate I have a favor to ask of you. If you want to can you draw me another pic? You don't have to, If you don't want to.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 13:45, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I was wondering Sambrook you don't have to answer this but what is you age and grade?--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 13:51, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Your latest pic is amazing! Happy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 01:13, 1 January 2009 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!--Tree Climber Talk! 05:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! SORRY I'm late, OMG!! I thought UI left a message here! (I'm stupid. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrr) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:06, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Wishing you a ...happy new year!!! ;)) Just Fren HAPPY 2009! 14:20, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sambrook you are great matey! here are the details: :::Soren and Aria fighting vermin. :::Soren is wearing a kilt and Aria is wearing a short green tunic. :::They are fighting in the woods by the ditch to the north of Redwall. :::Soren is clashed with a ferret with a scimitar, and Aria is behind Soren using her sling. :::Soren has Martin the Warrior's sword That is about it. You don't have to color it. Oh and write some dead vermin lying around too.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 01:04, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Sambrook, I'm a friend of Ferranta, and I've told her how to make a sig. Wait, I'll get her to show her new sig...